


The Thief, the bat and the princess

by Miss_Choco_chips



Series: Amor en la oscura ciudad de Gotham [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara Kean de niña, Es Gotham después de todo, Esto es algo mas oscuro que los anteriores, F/M, Menciones de prostitución, Nada gráfico no se preocupen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Segunda parte de Ojo de Gato, Selina bamf, Selina protectora af, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: La “princesa” de Gotham está perdida, y sus padres tienen dos salvadores distintos en mente. / -Tienes razón, necesitamos ayuda más… eficiente. Llamaré a Batman. / -Necesito tu ayuda, Cat. /-Voy a comprarte un collar con cascabel, así oiré cuando vayas a visitarme. / Segunda parte de “Ojo de gato.





	The Thief, the bat and the princess

**The Thief, the bat and the princess**

**.**

_Miss Choco-chips_

_._

 

 

 

El matrimonio Gordon se miraba fijamente a través de la mesa. El silencio era tal, que las agujas del reloj aturdían con cada segundo. Tic –Tac. Tic –Tac. Tic –Tac. ¿O eran los latidos de sus corazones? Tan acompasados, acostumbrados a latir al ritmo del otro… ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa unidad? Parecía haberse creado un abismo entre ambos.

 

.

 

Tal separación solo puede lograrse por el más grande de los temores y culpas: la desaparición de su hija. La pequeña Bárbara, llamada así en honor a su madre, se había separado de su niñera entre la multitud de personas que hacían la compra del medio día, y aún no aparecía. La luna estaba en lo más alto del firmamento, y las campanadas acababan de sonar, marcando las 11 de la noche. No era un buen horario para que la niña de cinco años del Comisionado se perdiera por las peligrosas calles de Gotham.

 

.

 

Tic –Tac. Tic –Tac. Tic –Tac.

 

.

 

-Voy a llamarla –sentenció finalmente la dama, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el teléfono. Su marido tardó menos que un suspiro en llegar a su lado y tomar sus manos, deteniéndola.

 

.

 

-No. ¿Qué puede hacer ella que no puedan mis hombres? Cada oficial de policía de la ciudad la está buscando desde hace horas.

 

.

 

-¡Y aún no la encuentran! –se exaltó, perdiendo su falsa compostura. La garganta le ardía por contener los sollozos- ¡Si tus oficiales son tan buenos, dime porque mi bebé aún  no está en mis brazos!

 

.

 

No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera trató de inventarse una. ¿Qué podría consolar a una madre preocupada por la vida de su retoña? Nada.

 

.

 

-Déjame hace la llamada, Jim. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

 

.

 

-¿Por qué piensas que nos ayudará?  -preguntó en un gesto contrariado, intentando hacerla desistir hablando suavemente, casi en un susurro. No obstante, sus palabras se perdían en las vehementes de Bárbara.

 

.

 

-¡Puedo intentarlo! Ella adora a la niña, ¡Son como hermanas! –Se aferró a su camisa en un gesto desesperado- ¿Quién conoce mejor las calles que ella? Ya quedó claro que la policía no va encontrarla. Necesitamos algo mejor que ellos. ¡Si no, iré yo misma a buscarla!

 

.

 

Su talante se endureció, y tomó los brazos de su mujer en un fuerte agarre- No. Eso nunca. Tienes razón, necesitamos ayuda más… eficiente. Llamaré a Batman.

 

.

 

El dolor y miedo fueron rápidamente reemplazados por la furia. Por alguna razón, la bella madre no confiaba en el héroe nocturno- ¿¡Crees que el murciélago será más útil que tus estúpidos detectives!?

 

.

 

-¡Me parece más razonable que enviar a una gatita indefensa a meterse en lugares peligrosos! –estalló por fin el comisionado Gordon. Bárbara guardó silencio, pasmada. James dejó ir los delicados brazos que sujetaba, dejándose caer en el sofá junto al teléfono- No es que no confíe en ella. Pero ya tengo una hija perdida. No voy a sumar otra.

 

.

 

Anonadada por su faz descorazonada, se acercó a abrazarlo. Apretó los puños. Sí, sabía que Jim adoraba a esa joven de 22 años como si fuera de su propia sangre. A decir verdad, ella misma se sentía igual. Pero confiaba en sus posibilidades de hallar a “Barby” sin salir herida mucho más de lo que creía en esa manga de inútiles con placas. Y sobre Batman… El hombre tenía poco más de un año en Gotham. ¿En serio esperaban que pensase que conocía las calles mejor que aquella que había vivido allí su vida entera?

 

.

 

Se separó de su esposo y caminó hasta el ventanal, observando con rencor esa ciudad que tenía de rehén a su bebé. Tantas personas odiaban la honestidad de Jim, tantos querrían poder dañarlo… ¿Qué mejor que usar a su hija? Suspiró y, más calmada, giró a verlo.

 

.

 

-Está bien. Prende la bati-señal. Pero si antes de la 1 mi hija no está aquí… Saldré a buscarla. Y pobre del que trate de detenerme- amenazó, alzando un dedo en su dirección.

 

.

 

Apurado, él hombre tomó su abrigo y salió, antes de que cambiase de parecer. En cuanto lo vio atravesar la calle para subir a su auto, se alejó de la ventana y tomó el teléfono.

 

.

 

Uno, dos. Tic –Tac. Tres, cuatro. Tic –Tac. Cinco, seis. Tic –Tac.

 

.

 

-¿Hola?

 

.

 

-Necesito tu ayuda, Cat.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

_¿Por qué la gente gasta tanto dinero en autos, motos o bicicletas, cuando la manera más fácil de ir a algún lugar es por los techos? No hay tráfico, ni calles contra-mano, la policía no está atenta a algún exceso de velocidad…_

 

.

 

Cat daba vueltas a esa pregunta mientras saltaba de un tejado a otro, con la felina elegancia marcando cada paso que daba. Belleza, gracia y agilidad, acompañando una velocidad no nata sino practicada. Con todas esas virtudes contaba Selina, y daba gracias por ello. De faltarle cualquiera, habría muerto antes de llegar a la pubertad.

 

.

 

Torció la boca en un gesto, deteniéndose junto a una de las gárgolas que adornan el edificio “judicial” de Gotham, aquel donde los ricos y poderosos se juntaban a decidir a quién enviaban o no a prisión.  Desde este elevado punto, la joven de 22 años examinó la ciudad en la que había crecido. A pesar de la distancia, distinguió perfectamente no menos de 10 personajes sucios pero ricos en información. A cualquiera de ellos podría preguntar por su objetivo, y si era lo suficientemente _persuasiva_ , conseguiría sus respuestas.

 

.

 

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, calculando la distancia entre su punto actual y el techo de esa bonita casa. 13 metros hacia el frente y otros tantos para abajo. Su mirada se endureció, analítica, y tensó los músculos, preparándose para el salto.

 

.

 

-Ya voy, Barbs –masculló  para sí misma, la imagen de la peli roja que se la pasaba diciéndole “hermana Lina” brilló en su mente, dándole fuerzas y coraje. Si _alguien, quien fuera_ había osado poner UN dedo en su pequeña, lo pagaría con sangre. No, no era una loca psicótica como otros tantos en Gotham, pero si ferozmente protectora de los suyos. Y esa niña encabezaba la lista de su gente importante.

 

.

 

Casi sintió pena del que fuera que tuviera secuestrada a la hija del comisionado Gordon (casi), porque en cuanto acabase con él (o ella) lo entregaría a la policía. Y no, no sentía lástima por lo que James pudiera ordenar que le hicieran; sino por lo que su madre, por lo que Bárbara le haría _con sus propias manos_. Aún recordaba el desfigurado rostro del asistente social que intentó manosearla a ella cuando tenía 16 años. La rubia mujer siguió pateando su cuerpo inconsciente hasta que _cinco_ policías consiguieron separarla de él. Luego de ese episodio, la que se había convertido en su ángel de la guardia prohibió a su marido volver a enviar a Selina a ninguna casa de adopción. Unos papeles firmados más tarde, ambos eran sus tutores legales. Claro que no vivía con ellos, su lugar estaba en las calles. Pero nunca más pasó una tormenta de nieve o eléctrica bajo el alero de un comercio, ni sufrió el hambre crujiendo en sus tripas, ni pasó una navidad sin esperar ansiosa a que dieran las 12 para abrir sus regalos.

 

.

 

Ellos le habían dado un futuro. El matrimonio Gordon se había convertido en su familia. Y por lo más sagrado de este mundo, no pensaba permitir que NADA dañase a la pequeña Barby. La sensación de amor inigualable que la inundó al sostenerla  en brazos por primera vez, cinco años atrás… Jamás dejaría que nadie dañase a su hermana del alma.

 

.

 

Inhaló profundamente y buscó alguna estrella lo suficientemente valiente para brillar en el cielo de Gotham. Nada. Suspiró y se concentró en el gran salto que daría. En un parpadeó, sus piernas se movieron, tomando impulso. Cuándo tenía un pie en el borde, sintió algo duro sostener su brazo, y un segundo después, se encontró entre un par de grandes y musculosos brazos, con el rostro hundido en un pecho cubierto de tela gris y negra.

 

.

 

Un latigazo de miedo recorrió su sistema nervioso, antes que un particular perfume inundara sus fosas nasales, calmando cada célula de su cuerpo con una efectividad no vista ni en los mejores calmantes químicos. A pesar de que su mente gritase por empujarlo, sus músculos levantaron huelga temporal, permitiéndole un minuto enlazada en aquella tranquilizadora presencia que tanto echaba de menos.

 

.

 

-No me des esos sustos.

 

.

 

Ante el tono, claramente reprochante, una mecha se encendió en su interior, devolviéndole al cerebro el control del resto de su cuerpo. Con una fuerza que ni sabía que tenía, puso ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó. Él le permitió apartarse, pero no soltó su brazo. Algo bueno, ya que ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca del borde del techo.

 

.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –siseó bajo el aliento, enviándole su mejor mirada fulminante.

 

.

 

La sonrisa ladeada de él (¿arrogante hasta en tu traje ajustadito, ah, bastardo?) hizo poco por apaciguarla.

 

.

 

-Evito el trabajo a la policía de separar tus restos de la acera. Estamos a más de 13 metros de altura.

 

.

 

Gruñendo cual gato enfurruñado, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y cruzó los brazos, aún a poca distancia de él pero al menos sin contacto físico- Quizás tú te hubieras matado, pero yo no. Habría aterrizado limpiamente en el techo.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué no usar las escaleras en vez de jugar a la acróbata? –preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

 

.

 

-Esto es más rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, niño.

 

.

 

Batman suspiró- A decir verdad, yo también estoy algo ocupado. Necesito preguntarte algo.

 

.

 

Curiosa, alzó una ceja. ¿Qué podía querer el gran e independiente Bruce Wayne de ella?

 

.

 

-Habla.

 

.

 

-¿Crees que alguno de tus contactos podría ayudarme a encontrar a una niña perdida?

 

.

 

La sorpresa la enmudeció temporalmente- ¿Tú… también estás buscando a Bárbara Gordon?

 

.

 

\- ¿”También”? ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que está desaparecida?

 

.

 

-Su madre me pidió que la busque. Y supongo que a ti, su padre.

 

.

 

Asintió lentamente, con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara.

 

.

 

-Bueno, dime dónde buscar y vete a casa. Yo la encontraré.

 

.

 

De todas las reacciones, no esperaba que ella utilizara su cercanía para golpearlo en donde duele. Protegido o no por las partes metálicas de su traje, dolió de todas formas. Vio que se agachaba y tardó en entender que iba a taclearlo. Para cuando consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente, ella había tomado impulso y corría a toda velocidad hacia el borde del edificio. Como un flash, recordó cuando en su infancia recorrieran juntos las calles de Gotham. Aquel día que la perseguían esos  asesinos e intentó dejarlo atrás, para que no peligrase su vida. Fue la primera vez que saltó de un techo a otro (por perseguirla). Ahora, con todo su entrenamiento, le resultaba natural. Pero ella se veía pequeña y demasiado delgada para soportar una posible caída. Incluso el aterrizaje, si lo cumplía, dolería.

 

.

 

Por eso, instintivamente intentó alcanzarla.

 

.

 

Debería haber sabido mejor que no hay forma de que un murciélago atrape a un gato que sabe lo que hace.

 

.

 

Apenas consiguió rozar la tela de su chaqueta. Inmóvil en el borde del abismo, miró como su cuerpo salvaba la distancia entre el edificio donde estaba y esa  casa de dos plantas.

 

.

 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que no lo lograría.

 

.

 

Sacó de su cinturón una especie de pistola, que en la punta tenía un batarang. Al disparar, este era seguido por una cuerda atada a un extremo. La soga se tensó y, al apretar un botón, comenzó a auto enrollarse en el arma con gran velocidad, empujándolo en dirección al batarang clavado en la pared.

 

.

 

Extendió la mano, dispuesto a tomar la de ella antes que se hiciera daño… cuando la vio tranquilamente de pie, en el tejado, con una sonrisita de superioridad.

 

.

 

Soltó el arma retráctil y planeó lo que le quedaba hasta el edificio, donde una engreída Selina lo esperaba, bostezando dramáticamente. Aterrizó grácilmente y se agachó a quitar el batarang de la pared, guardando la herramienta completa en su cinturón nuevamente.

 

.

 

-Eres un poco lento, _niño_. Si vas a venir conmigo y ayudarme a encontrar a Barbs, ajusta un poco el paso o me retrasarás.

 

.

 

Gruñó- Estas loca. Pudiste haberte matado.

 

.

 

Ella rodó los ojos, empezando a correr para saltar al próximo tejado. Al instante lo tenía a su lado- Por favor. Hago estas cosas desde antes que supieras limpiarte la nariz solo. No olvides que me crie en estos techos. Y, con todos los lunáticos que hay por ahí… ¿YO soy la loca? Ajusta un poco tus parámetros.

 

.

 

Volvió a gruñir y ella se tragó una risa. Molestarlo era tan refrescante. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su antigua amistad.

 

.

 

-…Cat… -empezó él.

 

.

 

Ella se veía venir una pregunta incómoda, asique interrumpió- ¡Mira, ahí! –señaló. En un callejón vacío, una anciana acariciaba un gato. Tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba para sí. Selina saltó, seguida de Bruce, cayendo suavemente frente a la mujer de canoso cabello.

 

.

 

Esta, sin abrir los ojos, sonrió. El gato comenzó a ronronear y escapó de sus brazos para frotarse en las piernas de la ladrona- Cat, hace tiempo que no me visitas.

 

.

 

-¿Cómo sabe que…/? –no acabó de hablar, pues su compañera tapó su boca y le dio un codazo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que sus ropajes oscuros se mezclaron con las sombras. Se hincó frente a la mujer y extendió su mano enguantada, llena de monedas que tintinearon en la oscuridad, apenas cortada por los rayos de la luna.

 

.

 

En ese momento, el joven heredero recordó donde estaba y quien era. Ese instante llevaba su traje de Batman, pero se comportaba como Bruce. Aún era novato, pero no podía permitirse esos errores. Se enderezó y guardó silencio, dejando a la experta en el asunto hablar.

 

.

 

-Necesito respuestas, Mamma Vita.

 

.

 

-Bien. Pero antes de hacer las preguntas, oí hablar a alguien más. ¿No nos presentarás, querida?

 

.

 

Selina le indicó con un gesto que retrocediera aún más. Si la anciana abría los ojos, lo mejor era que Batman estuviera oculto por las sombras: sería muy estúpido dejar que los rumores de que andaba por ahí con el vigilante se esparcieran. Muchos lunáticos irían por su cabeza.

 

.

 

-Un amigo que me está ayudando. No importa su nombre.

 

.

 

-Bien, bien. Que egoísta, no quieres darle un poco de emoción a esta vieja –rio, mostrando una sonrisa con escasos siete dientes. Tomó en un rápido movimiento lo que ofrecía Selina, guardándolo en el interior de su sucia gabardina- ¿Qué quieres saber?

 

.

 

-Estoy buscando a una niña. Al medio día, su niñera la trajo al mercado y la perdió entre la gente. Creo que alguien la secuestró.

 

.

 

-¿Niña? ¿Cómo es?

 

.

 

-Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, apenas cinco años. Es… hermosa –sonrió dulcemente, pensando en la pequeña.

 

.

 

Vita abrió los ojos, observando con sabiduría a la muchacha. Por un momento parpadeó en dirección a Batman, pero solo alcanzó a distinguir una gran silueta en la oscuridad.

 

.

 

-Se nota que la aprecias.

 

.

 

-Mucho, como si fuera mi hermana.

 

.

 

-Bien, déjame pensar… Sí, creo recordar a una niña de esas características. Si mal no recuerdo… iba con Banny –sonrió, satisfecha de su memoria, tan prodigiosa que era conocida entre los ladrones como la “cámara de vigilancia”.

 

.

 

-¿Banny? ¿Estás segura?

 

.

 

-Completamente.

 

.

 

-Pero él no es… es decir… -suspiró y se puso de pie- Gracias, Mamma. Iré a verlo.

 

.

 

-Dale mis saludos, niña. A ver si vienes más seguido a visitarme. Michifus adora verte.

 

.

 

Sonrió al gato, que la miraba desde el suelo. Este ronroneó a modo de despedida, brincando nuevamente al regazo de la anciana.

 

.

 

-Lo prometo. Y traeré leche.

 

.

 

Complacida, Vita cerró los ojos. Batman aprovechó y, sacando la misma herramienta de antes, tomó a Selina de la cintura y los llevó a ambos a la cima de otro edificio.

 

.

 

Cat esperó a que él la soltara apenas aterrizaran, pero se sorprendió al notar que apretaba ligeramente el agarre.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verme después del robo al museo?

 

.

 

Inmediatamente se puso nerviosa- ¿De qué hablas? Robé varios museos este año…

 

.

 

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes que me refiero a lo que pasó hace ocho meses. Cuando tomaste “Ojo de gato”.

 

.

 

-Oh, eso…

 

.

 

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verme, Sel? Yo di el primer paso, me las ingenié para tentarte a robar esa joya y así vernos… se suponía que luego, tú me buscarías.

 

.

 

Aprovechó su desazón para apartarse, ligeramente sonrosada. Había algo en su voz… se oía decepcionado. No quería que se sintiera así. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, para no tener que ver su rostro cuando oyera su respuesta- ¿Quién dice que no fui? Tu seguridad aún apesta*.

 

.

 

El shock le duró unos cinco o seis segundos. Cuando comprendió lo que quería decir, sonrió de lado, de esa manera tan irritantemente arrogante. Al parecer, se había estado rompiendo la cabeza por la situación, y ella acababa de quitarle el peso de encima. En cuestión de instantes, lo tenía a su lado de nuevo, saltando a la par al próximo techo.

 

.

 

-Voy a comprarte un collar con cascabel, así oiré cuando vayas a visitarme. Y por cierto, eso de entrar a escondidas y en silencio… Te hace parecer una acosadora.

 

.

 

Aterrizó y siguió corriendo como si nada-¿Preferirías que deje de ir?

 

.

 

-No –fue su seca y rápida respuesta- Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras cuando estoy despierto, así podríamos hablar o algo…- Se preparó para saltar, cuándo la mano en su pecho de ella lo detuvo. Volteó a verla, y la encontró examinando algo en la calle a su izquierda.

 

.

 

-Ahí está Banny. Espera aquí.

 

.

 

-¿Qué? No. Iré contigo.

 

.

 

Ella bufó, elevando los mechones de color rubio oscuro que le caían en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes centellaron con irritación. No llevaba antifaz.

 

.

 

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si la gente me ve con Batman? Me conocen por aquí, y también a ti. Y créeme, no son tus fans. Puede que hoy no me hagan nada, pero no olvidarán que me paseé por allí contigo… y en algún momento, cuando los jodas de más, irán por mí como retribución. Me harías la vida más fácil si te quedas aquí –espetó, molesta y terminante, saltando a la calle nada más acabar. Por fortuna, él decidió que bien podía vigilarla desde allí, y que a la menor señal de peligro, la ayudaría inmediatamente.

 

.

 

Era evidente que no recordaba que, cuando la convencía de entrenar consigo de niños, ella pateó su miserable trasero múltiples veces.

 

.

 

Selina aterrizó frente al alto y delgado hombre, quien en esos momentos hablaba con una joven de casi nulas ropas. Banny alcanzó a darle su chaqueta a la chica antes de notar su presencia.

 

.

 

-¡Cat! Que bella sorpresa.

 

.

 

La muchacha, ahora cubierta con el abrigo de cuero marrón, sonrió también- ¡Hace mucho no te veo!

 

.

 

Selina rio- Eso es bueno, Sally, teniendo en cuenta que todos nuestros encuentros son de cuando te saco de problemas.

 

.

 

-Cierto –Sally la miró de arriba abajo. Selina vestía según lo usual: calzas negras pegadas al cuerpo, top negro algo escotado sin mangas, chaqueta de cuero (negra, por supuesto), botas hasta debajo de las rodillas con tacón (a juego con el resto de su indumentaria) y sus usuales guantes. Hacía años no llevaba los googles sobre la cabeza, y el cabello ahora caía hasta media espalda- Te ves bien. Aunque si me dejaras maquillarte…

 

.

 

-No vine por eso –cortó, mirando fijamente al hombre.

 

.

 

Banny era demasiado bueno para la vida que llevaba. Años atrás, cuando descubrió que su hija se prostituía y era golpeada en un intento de ganar dinero para complacer su adicción a las drogas, entendió que no podría sacarla de ese mundo, pero si protegerla… desde adentro. Con un poco de ayuda de algunos contactos, consiguió volverse el proxeneta de la mayor parte de las chicas que trabajaban con su hija. La pequeña Mandy murió de VIH, pero él se quedó en el negocio. No aceptaba sino el mínimo dinero de las muchachas y nunca dejaba que les pusieran la mano encima para herirlas. Le partía el corazón ser parte de eso, pero era mejor que no hacer nada y dejarlas ser golpeadas o drogadas. Además, cada vez que una quería dejar ese trabajo, hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla. Era el ángel guardián de esas pobres mujeres. Más de una vez, Selina le echó una mano, defendiendo a las chicas cada vez que (en sus usuales paseos nocturnos) las veía en problemas y él estaba lejos.

 

.

 

Por eso, no veía como podría él tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Bárbara.

 

.

 

Se miraron en silencio, y él pareció entender que algo iba mal. Apoyó una mano en su hombro de manera paternal, igual que se comportaba con sus chicas- ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 

.

 

-Una niña, peli roja, cinco años. Mamma Vita te vio con ella hoy. ¿Dónde está?

 

.

 

Él parpadeó, recordando- Sí, ahora que lo mencionas… Me encontré con una pequeña perdida mientras compraba comestibles. Me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su niñera, pero Cintia me llamó por teléfono, diciendo que estaba en problemas. La pedí a Miranda que se la lleve a su casa y se encargue.

 

.

 

Asintió, creyendo al cien por cien sus palabras.

 

.

 

-¿Podrías llamarla y preguntar qué pasó después? Esa niña, es importante para mí.

 

.

 

Él afirmó, sacando su móvil y presionándolo contra su oído. Unos minutos de charla después, cortó y miró a Selina con preocupación.

 

.

 

-Miry dice que la dejó en su casa en lo que iba con un cliente. No podía llevarla con ella, no quería traumar a la niña. Pero cuando volvió, no estaba. Le preguntó al portero de su edificio, él no vio nada. Pero… creo recordar que hay una cámara de seguridad en un poste de luz cruzando la calle que pudo haber captado algo.

 

.

 

Sonrió, agradecida. Esa era una buena pista. Le dio un rápido abrazo al hombre.

 

.

 

-Gracias. Te debo esta.

 

.

 

-Tonterías. Si puedo ayudarte en algo más, dímelo.

 

.

 

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse Sally tomó su mano- Estaré atenta por si acaso, e intentaré preguntar sutilmente a mis clientes, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ten cuidado. No te metas en nada feo.

 

.

 

Le dio una sonrisa algo tierna a la pelirroja, dos años menor que ella.

 

.

 

-Lo mismo para ti. A ver cuando cambias de carrera. Ah, y Banny… Mamma te envía saludos.

 

.

 

Con esas palabras, saltó a una escalera de emergencia pegada a un edificio, y subió al tejado, donde las sombras la amparaban.

 

.

 

-Tienes más amigos de los que estimé.

 

.

 

Claro que él estaba ahí. No importaba que ese no fuera el techo donde lo dejó.

 

.

 

-Son buena gente. No los juzgues por sus carreras. Banny hace lo mejor que puede por protegerlas, y ellas… bueno, no puedo dejar de entenderlas.

 

.

 

A pesar de que la máscara lo cubría, ella juraría que alzó una ceja- Ese hombre debería estar tras las rejas.

 

.

 

-Y entonces esas chicas serían golpeadas hasta la muerte por algún cliente molesto –lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando la marcha rumbo a su siguiente pista- No hables de lo que no sabes.

 

.

 

-Lo que sé, es que está mal.

 

.

 

Se detuvo abruptamente, y él chocó contra su espalda. Le lanzó una mirada tan heladora sobre el hombro, que Bruce juró sentir principio de hipotermia.

 

.

 

-No entiendes lo que es preguntarte cuando será la próxima vez que comerás, o si lo harás antes de morir de inanición, alguna enfermedad o asesino. No sabes lo que es no tener salida. Esas chicas hacen lo que pueden por sobrevivir. ¡Incluso yo…!  -se detuvo. Estaba yendo muy lejos.

 

.

 

Sintió sus manos en sus hombros, forzándola a girar para encarar sus asombrosos ojos azules.

 

.

 

\- ¿Incluso tú… qué?  ¿Acaso tú… tú te has…? –no pudo terminar la oración. La sola idea le causaba nauseas.

 

.

 

Se soltó con brusquedad- No, tuve suerte de ser hábil para robar. Pero… en los peores momentos, por lo general en invierno… llegué a pensarlo.

 

.

 

Ninguno dijo nada más en el resto del trayecto.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

La sonrisa sobradora del _chico_ cuando consiguió hackear el sistema de seguridad de la cámara fue TAN irritante.

 

.

 

-Presumido.

 

.

 

No contestó, pero su mueca engreída hablaba por si sola. Le golpeó el hombro, molesta, pero sintiendo con algo de alivio que la tensión se evaporaba. Se acercó lo más posible a él, para poder ver la pantallita que, de alguna manera,  sobresalía de su guante. Niño raro **Y** rico.

 

.

 

-Adelántate hasta hoy a la 1… un poco más… ¡Ahí! –indicó, señalando la imagen ahora congelada de una niña pequeña y una rubia muy delgada entrando al edificio de la mano. Con algo de preocupación brillando en sus ojos, tocó suavemente en la pantalla el rostro pecoso de la peli roja.

 

.

 

-¿Dónde te metiste, mocosa? –preguntó para sí, frunciendo el ceño.

 

.

 

Sin que se lo pidieran, el billonario continuó la grabación, prestando suma atención a cada hombre y mujer que entraba y salía.

 

.

 

-Ahí –detuvo Selina, tocando el botoncito que había visto usar a Bruce, deteniendo la cinta.

 

.

 

-Esa niña tiene pelo negro y la mirada gacha no deja ver sus ojos. ¿Cómo estás segura?

 

.

 

-Misma altura y cuerpo. No toma su mano; Barbs es muy confianzuda, se encariña con todo el mundo, asique ese hombre debe haberla amenazado o algo y por eso está así de encogida. Y existen las pelucas, ¿sabes?

 

.

 

-Bien, supongamos por un momento (ya que no hay más pistas) que es ella –hizo zoom a la imagen, en la cara del sujeto- ¿Lo reconoces?

 

.

 

Cat negó- Con los lentes de sol, la bufanda, el gorro y la ropa ancha que no deja ver ni el contorno del cuerpo ni ningún tatuaje… no, no tengo idea.

 

.

 

-¿Crees que esté en la base de datos de la policía de Gotham? –la mirada que ella le lanzó cuestionaba su coeficiente intelectual, asique supuso que era un obvio “por supuesto”. Comenzó a teclear en su otro guante, llamando la atención de Selina.

 

.

 

-Eres el chico más raro que he conocido*.

 

.

 

Suspiró, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo- ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?

 

.

 

-Siempre fuiste raro, hasta que no dejes de/-

 

.

 

-No me refiero a eso. Ya no soy un niño, Selina. Y lo sabes. Lo cuál me lleva a preguntarme porque insistes en decirme así.

 

.

 

No gustándole el rumbo de la conversación, señaló su guante-ordenador.

 

.

 

-¿Qué haces?

 

.

 

Contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Siempre evasiva, evitando instancias en las que sus emociones tuvieran que salir a la luz. Tan _Cat_.

 

.

 

-Hago reconocimiento facial. La forma de su rostro, pómulos y nariz puede ser más útil de lo que crees.

 

.

 

El escáner se detuvo, y junto a la imagen apareció otra. Un sujeto calvo, con el tatuaje de una serpiente rodeando su cuello, sostenía una pizarra con varios números. Típica foto de prisión.

 

.

 

A Selina se le cerró la garganta. No necesitó leer el documento que abrió Bruce en la pantalla para saber de quién hablaban.

 

.

 

-Tadeus Crane. Hace dinero secuestrando niñas y vendiéndolas, ya sea a sus padres o a un desconocido, dependiendo quien ofrezca más  –apretó los puños-  Si no ha llamado todavía a Gordon, es que quiere asustarlo de más, al punto de que cualquier cantidad absurda que exija le sea entregada sin objeciones.

 

.

 

-Hay que apresurarnos. Enviaré la información a la policía. Estas –una lista apareció sobre el documento con el toque suave de un botón- son sus direcciones más recientes. Si enviamos a la policía a las del este, norte y oeste, y cubrimos nosotros las del sur, podremos/-

 

.

 

-No –lo cortó ella, leyendo a toda velocidad las calles y números que Bruce le enseñaba- Acortemos nosotros la lista, no hay tiempo. Las primeras tres descártalas. Barrios demasiados suburbanos, cualquiera oiría los gritos. Necesita algo más alejado.

 

.

 

-También deberíamos tachar las últimas cinco. Son departamentos o casas pequeñas –declaró, revisando un mapa con las coordenadas de todas las direcciones, que iba eliminando a medida que hablaban. Solo dos quedaban.

 

.

 

-Cualquiera es posible. Depósitos grandes y apartados. Ambos cerca del mar, lo cual sirve si planea hacer negocios con otros países. El único problema es que están apartadas entre sí por varios kilómetros…

 

.

 

-Llamaré a una patrulla para que valla a la del este. Yo iré a la otra. Tú vete a casa, ya hiciste mucho.

 

.

 

La ira relampagueó en sus ojos verdes.

 

.

 

-¿¡Después de todo lo que pasó esta noche, el principito sangre azul se cree mejor en las calles que yo!?

 

.

 

-No es discusión. Vete a casa, o antes de ir por Barbara te dejaré maniatada en la comisaría más cercana.

 

.

 

Por la mente de la ladrona pasaron muchas cosas, reflejadas en sus ojos. AL final, Bruce vio resignación.

 

.

 

-Vale. Vete…

 

.

 

¿Tan fácil? Sí, claro. Había una trampa detrás de esto. Frunció el ceño, pensando que hacer. Ella parecía derrotada, y se veía sinceramente cansada.

 

.

 

Como caída del cielo, una de las patrullas –seguramente buscando también a la princesa pelirroja de Gotham- pasó por la calle. Se paró ante esta, obligándola a frenar. El oficial iba a gritarle unas cuantas obscenidades por posarse ante un auto en movimiento, cuando lo reconoció.

 

.

 

Sujetó el brazo de Cat con fuerza, abriendo la puerta trasera de la patrulla y metiéndola dentro de un empujón.

 

.

 

-Llévenla a la casa del Comisionado Gordon y díganle a su esposa que cuide de ella.

 

.

 

-S-s-sí Batman, digo, s-s-señor, di-digo, Señor Batman…

 

.

 

Ignoró a los temblorosos hombres y fijó su atención en ella.

 

.

 

-Te prometo que te la devolveré sana y salva –susurró, para que los otros no oyeran.

 

.

 

Selina asintió, tomando su mano para que no se aleje. Lo miró con tal suplica y vulnerabilidad que algo en él se derritió- Por favor, llámame al móvil en cuanto verifiques el primer lugar, si es que está vacío, antes de ir al otro. Este es mi número –le tendió un papel garabateado que solía llevar encima para situaciones como estas.

 

.

 

Lo tomó y asintió- Lo haré.

 

.

 

Se soltó y cerró la puerta, viendo como el auto se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista en una esquina. Suspiró y volvió su atención al mapa, callando esa voz interna que unos llaman “mal presentimiento”.

.

 

.

 

.

 

Se deslizó, entrando por un tragaluz. La distancia hasta el suelo era poca y cayó, con silenciosa elegancia, en el polvoriento suelo de lo que parecía una oficina. Al parecer, el segundo “depósito” era en verdad una fábrica abandonada.

 

.

 

Sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió.

 

.

 

-Lo siento, B…

 

.

 

Noquear a los guardias había sido realmente fácil. Fingió ver una pelea en un callejón al costado del camino, y en cuanto ellos bajaron a investigar, dos golpes certeros en sus nucas los envió al bello país de los sueños.

 

.

 

Bruce podía ser el futuro súper héroe de Gotham, pero aún era muy nuevo en el trabajo. Un novato fácil de engañar. ¿En serio se creía que iría a casa a esperar noticias de su pequeña, cuando podía adelantarse a los estúpidos policías y buscarla por su cuenta? Ja. Crédulo. Dejó que la llamada cayera en el buzón de voz y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, arrastrándose por un pasillo (bien pegada a la pared) sin hacer ruido, con el corazón en la garganta. Si Batman la llamaba, era que no había encontrado a Babs. De haberlo hecho, la habría llevado directamente al hogar Gordon, sin avisar. Eso significaba, que estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con Crane.

 

.

 

Acompasó su respiración, quedando en el más absoluto silencio. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad escanearon el corredor, y sus oídos, entrenados por los peligros de la calle para estar atentos al más mínimo sonido, captaron algo. Sollozos. A juzgar por el tono, de alguien pequeño.

 

.

 

_Bingo._

.

 

Tomó el pomo de la puerta suavemente, rezando porque alguien hubiera engrasado las bisagras. Parecía que algún dios estaba de su lado, puesto que ni un rechinido delató su entrada. No obstante, decidió que forzar la suerte sería tonto, por lo que apenas abrió lo suficiente para pasar, y se escurrió dentro, cuidadosamente.

 

.

 

Pegada a la pared, parpadeó un par de  veces para que sus ojos se adaptasen  y vieran con la misma claridad de siempre. Un tragaluz cerca del techo la ayudó, iluminando lo suficiente para darse cuenta que esa habitación era usada de depósito: mesas, sillas, armarios, escritorios…

                               

.

 

- _¡Bárbara!_ –jadeó, dejando atrás el sigilo para correr junto a la niña, echa un ovillo contra la pared. Al oír la voz, la cabecita roja se alzó, mostrando unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

 

.

 

-¡Hermana Lina! –Se levantó torpemente, corriendo hasta sus brazos- ¡Viniste a/!

 

.

 

-Shh, Barbs, no hagas ruido o nos van a oír. Habla bajito –pidió suavemente, apretándola contra su pecho para impedirle seguir con los gritos. En cuanto la sintió afirmar con la cabeza, la dejó separarse- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

 

.

 

La niña negó, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa aliviada alumbrando su faz- No, pero el señor malo gritaba mucho. Me encerró aquí apenas llegamos y me dijo que si salía, me haría daño.

 

.

 

Hablaba bajito, pero sin temblarle la voz. Sonrió con orgullo- ¿Tenías miedo?

 

.

 

-No. Sabía que papá y mi hermanita Selina me estaban buscando, y que mamá está esperando en casa.

 

.

 

-Fuiste muy valiente. Ahora, voy a sacarte de aquí…

 

.

 

Antes de pronunciar la última palabra por completo, sintió algo frío y metálico posarse en su nuca, y abrió los ojos de par en par. Bárbara observaba un punto detrás de ella con terror absoluto.

 

.

 

-¿Tan rápido te vas, lindura? Pero si recién llegas…

 

.

 

Tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener la calma. Apretó la mano de Bárbara, y cuando esta la miró, movió los labios para darle instrucciones sin ser oída.

 

.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada? ¿¡Quién te envió!?

 

.

 

En cuanto Barbs asintió, comprendiendo sus órdenes, volteó suavemente, no haciendo movimientos bruscos que alterasen al hombre armado.

 

.

 

-No me envió nadie. Vi toda la actividad policial y me dio curiosidad.

 

.

 

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Ponte de pie.

 

.

 

Lentamente, obedeció, sin apartar nunca la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban y los labios entreabiertos y seductores llamaron la atención de Crane, quien bajó unos centímetros la pistola, escaneándola de pies a cabeza.

 

.

 

Cuando se entretuvo analizando la longitud de sus piernas, Selina tomó su oportunidad. Golpeó su mano, tirando la pistola al suelo. Aprovechó la sorpresa de sus acciones para atacar los ojos del hombre. Antes de entrar al ligar, se había quitado los guantes. Ahora recordaba porque los usaba así, sin dedos, en su adolescencia. Quizás sería mejor volver a los viejos hábitos. Si salía de esta, se compraría un par de esos.

 

.

 

Bárbara no perdió la oportunidad, y tal cual le indicase Selina anteriormente, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Contó tres puertas y entró a la cuarta. Una mesa bajo una ventana abierta, perfecto para escapar. Miró atrás, deseando ver a Cat seguirla, pero eso no sucedió. Se tragó las lágrimas y el miedo, decidida a cumplir su orden, y trepó hasta salir. Del otro lado no había mueble alguno, pero la distancia no era tanta, de modo que no se hizo daño al aterrizar. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente el siguiente paso que debía dar.

 

.

 

_“Hay una escalera afuera de este edificio, que sube hasta el techo. Ve  allí y espera a  un hombre vestido de murciélago. Él te ayudará”_

_._

_._

Selina intentó tomar el arma antes que Crane, pero él adivinó sus intenciones y alcanzó a patearla, lanzándola a una esquina de la habitación. Masculló un insulto y sacó un par de cuchillos, que llevaba atados a la espalda. La chaqueta los tapaba muy bien y le daban algo de confianza, pero no servía de nada en estos momentos: él acababa de sacar otra pistola.

 

.

 

No era su primera vez siendo apuntada, y esperaba sinceramente que no fuera la última, por lo que supo que moverse sin tener chances de quitársela no serviría. Se quedó quieta. Crane, con el rostro contraído por la furia y un ojo sangrando, la golpeó con el cañón del arma, lanzándola al suelo. Una vez allí, comenzó a patearla en el abdomen. Selina sabía defenderse bien cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no podía darle motivos para dispararle: y ver que no la sometía con golpes sería uno muy bueno.

 

.

 

-¿Piensas que me ganaste, perra desgraciada? Pues no. La mocosa no puede saber cómo irse de aquí, y si lo hiciera, es de noche y no creo que conozca la ciudad. La encontraré antes que algún policía la salve. Pero tu jueguito de heroína me puso de los nervios, y eso no es bueno. No para ti. Asique… ¿Cuánto dinero crees que me den por una chica tuerta? Ya sabes, ojo por ojo…

 

.

 

La sonrisa macabra de Crane estaba hecha para intimidarla, y una parte de ella reconoció que lo estaba. No obstante, su obstinación le impidió bajar la cabeza. Si el sujeto esperaba que suplicase o se echara a llorar, podía irse sentando.

 

.

 

Otra patada a sus costillas y siseó. Si seguía así, alguna se quebraría. Al menos, no tocaba su cabeza.

 

.

 

La mano del bastardo se enredó en sus mechones rubios oscuros, obligándola a alzar el rostro para verlo. Una daga peligrosamente cerca de su cara la alertó, recordando su amenaza.

 

.

 

Se mordió la lengua. Pasara lo que pasara, no gritaría ni suplicaría. Pero su determinación flaqueó al sentir el frío filo metálico cortando en su pómulo, ascendiendo lenta y dolorosamente en dirección a su ojo. Apretó los párpados. Si iba a perder uno, no quería verlo venir.

 

.

 

Un golpe seco se oyó, y sintió como la mano en su cabello perdía fuerza y la liberaba. A la vez que caía al suelo, sintió a Crane desplomarse sobre ella. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, sintiéndose testigo de una escena por demás cliché. Una alta figura negra se inclinó sobre ambos, retirando con violencia al hombre inconsciente y esposando sus manos tras su espalda. Algo aturdida, Selina no acertó a tomar su mano extendida.

 

.

 

-B... Batman… - parpadeó algo desconcertada, quizás por los golpes. Él se agachó a su altura, pasando una mano bajo sus piernas y otra en su espalda, alzándola como peso pluma estilo recién casados. El sonido de unas sirenas llegó a ella y reaccionó, sonriendo tenuemente al murciélago- Tardaste.

 

.

 

-Mentiste. Dijiste que irías a casa de los Gordon.

 

.

 

Abrió de par en par los ojos, recordando su motivo de estar ahí- ¡Bárbara! –intentó bajarse de sus brazos (aunque estaba increíblemente cómoda), pero él la apretó contra su pecho- Está en el techo, a salvo.

 

.

 

-Llévame con ella. Prometía a su madre que se la llevaría yo, no quiero que tenga que viajar en una patrulla. Es demasiada emoción por un día.

 

.

 

Él pareció meditar unos segundos, antes de asentir y trepar por un escritorio, saltando de ahí a la ventana para sacarlos silenciosamente del lugar. La policía se encargaría de  Crane; por mucho que Bruce quisiera partirle él mismo cada hueso del cuerpo, Batman lo consideraba tortura, y en esos momentos no era el millonario, sino el vigilante.

 

.

 

La pequeña pelirroja corrió hasta ellos, con el rostro abnegado de lágrimas, y se pegó a su pierna, intentando alcanzar a Cat.

 

.

 

-Estoy bien –calmó ella, sonriendo traviesamente- ¡A ese hombre le faltaría medio cerebro y varios kilos de músculo para hacerme daño!

 

.

 

Típico de ella. Ruda hasta el final. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de la pequeña, quien se aferraba a su capa y todo el recorrido lo hizo riendo de las tonterías que soltaba la gata herida.

 

.

 

Escondido al otro lado del edificio (donde no había policías) estaba el bati-movil. Bárbara disfrutó el viaje los primeros minutos, pero en su mayoría la pasó dormida. El reloj deba las 12:30 cuando frenaron frente al hogar de los Gordon.

 

.

 

Batman miró a Cat. Ella le devolvió el gesto, y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su mano acariciar el moratón en su rostro.

 

.

 

-Aquí deberías haber venido cuando te lo dije. Mira lo que te pasó por mentir.

 

.

 

-Por favor, B. Si de verdad me conocieras, habrías sabido que no me iría como si nada.  Estoy bien, no es  nada. La he tenido peor, ya sabes, con eso de que no a todos les gusta que les quites su billetera; algunos son bastante rápidos.

 

.

 

Suspiró y la mano descendió hasta su cadera. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

 

.

 

-Te llevaré al hospital.

 

.

 

-No. En serio, no. Si alguien por algún motivo llama a la policía…

 

.

 

-Entonces te llevaré a la mansión. Alfred sabe de medicina; me ha curado durante mi entrenamiento.

 

.

 

-Bruce…

 

.

 

-Nada. Espera aquí, iré a dejar a Bárbara.

 

.

 

-Eso no. Le dije a su madre que se la entregaría yo misma.

 

.

 

-Apenas puedes tenerte en pie, menos cargarla por tu cuenta.

 

.

 

 

Frunció el ceño, pero tenía razón-Bien entonces, llévala tú, pero yo estaré ahí.

 

.

 

Y de esa guisa, ella sujetando su costado con dolor y él cargando a una niña dormida, entraron a la residencia. Por extraño que fuera, la puerta no tenía llave. En el sofá junto al teléfono esperaba Bárbara, las manos sujetando su cabeza. James observaba por el ventanal, sus hombros hundidos en desesperación.

 

.

 

-¿Quién se murió? –preguntó Selina, dando a conocer su presencia y exhaltando a ambos padres.

 

.

 

-¡Mi bebé! –gritó corriendo con desesperación hasta la bella durmiente y arrancándola de las manos de Batman. La niña se removió, pero ni con eso despertó- Mi amor… -Cayó de rodillas, acunando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, meciéndola con desespero, echa un mar de lágrimas.

 

.

 

Jim alcanzó a ambas mujeres, hincándose tras su esposa para abrazarlas a las dos. También sus ojos estaban empañados cuando miró a los dos de pie.

 

.

 

-Gracias, Batman… y Cat –sí, su esposa le había informado de su decisión de incluir a Selina en el asunto. Luego de los primeros y furibundos diez minutos, reconoció a regañadientes que ella conocía mejor las calles y ayudaría al murciélago a adelantar las cosas. No obstante, notó como sujetaba su caja torácica y frunció el ceño- ¿Estás bien?

 

.

 

Al oírlo, Bárbara madre también alzó la vista- Cat, cariño, ¿Qué ocurrió? Dios, mío, ¿Te ha hecho daño? –había mucho remordimiento en sus palabras; Jim se lo había advertido, le había dicho que Selina no era indestructible, pero no había querido oír.

 

.

 

-Sí, solo algo magullada. Un buen sueño y estaré como nueva –desestimó, alzando la mano a modo de despedida mientras volteaba. En algún momento de la conversación, el bendito murciélago se había marchado- Si puedo, vendré mañana de visita.

 

.

 

-Prepararé tu almuerzo favorito –prometió la señora Gordon, deseando ir a abrazarla pero sin intenciones de soltar a su niña. No al menos hasta que hubiera pasado la misma cantidad de horas que pasó desaparecida.

 

.

 

Ladeó la boca y negó. No creía estar recuperada para entonces- ¿Cena?

 

.

 

-Dalo por hecho. Y, ¿Cat?

 

.

 

Ya había llegado al marco de la puerta, pero su detuvo para verlos- ¿Hum?

 

.

 

Jim sonrió, abrazando a su familia y viendo con cariño a la que era como su otra hija- Solo queremos… decirte “gracias”.

 

.

 

-Cuando quieran.

 

.

 

Afuera, apoyado en el batimovil con los brazos cruzados, esperaba Batman. Suspiró, consciente de que no podía ser tan fácil deshacerse de él.

 

.

 

-¿Sabes? Podría demandarte por acoso sexual –comentó como al pasar, entrando al asiento del copiloto cuándo le abrió la puerta.

 

.

 

-Hm.

 

.

 

-¿Qué? No me digas que sigues enfadado.

 

.

 

-Te dije que no fueras ahí.

 

.

 

-Sí, y la policía que me entregue, pero no estoy en una comisaría, ¿o sí?

 

.

 

-¿Por qué no dejas esa vida de ladrona? Te iría bien como heroína. Tienes buenos contactos, eres lista…

 

.

 

-Ah, me siento halagada, pero tendré que declinar. Tú, por alguna extraña razón, piensas que le debes servicio comunitario a esta porquería de ciudad. Yo no estoy tan trastornada, muchas gracias. Ya bastante tengo con sobrevivir yo, como para preocuparme del resto del mundo.

 

.

 

-No obstante, si ves un niño o desvalido en problemas, como Bárbara o esas prost/digo, mujeres,  ayudas.

 

.

 

-Sí. Pero no creo que todo el mundo tenga salvación. Si un traficante de mujeres o bebés está por caer de un risco, no lo empujaré, pero tampoco le daré la mano para sacarlo. No soy una asesina y nunca lo seré, pero no veo salvación en cada ser humano, no como tú, B.

 

.

 

-Hn. Tenía que intentar.

 

.

 

Rio con algo de sarcasmo, pero sus ojos brillaban con pena- Lo sé. ¿Esto significa que no somos amigos?

 

.

 

-Batman y la ladrona Cat/

 

.

 

-Catwoman. Así me llaman los policías.

 

.

 

Rodó los ojos y giró el volante en una esquina. Se dirigían a la mansión, donde Alfred sanaría a la joven y él tendría más tiempo con ella- **Batman** y _Catwoman_ no. Pero Bruce, por otro lado, estaría encantado de tener a Selina de acompañante en el baile de beneficencia de este sábado.

 

.

 

El silencio calló pesadamente, mientras ella meditaba sus palabras, con cierta esperanza en su interior. Sentía como si, repentinamente, la desconfianza que su partida de hace años había creado entre ambos estaba de regreso

 

.

 

-¿Crees… que funcione? –preguntó por fin. Cuando volteó a verlo, no usaba su máscara. Amparados o no por los vidrios polarizados del batimovil, seguía siendo una prueba de extrema confianza dejarle ver su rostro mientras usaba capa.

 

.

 

Sus ojos azules… no eran fríos, ni serios. Brillaban de una emoción que no sabía describir, combinados con esa timidez y dulzura que la atrapó de niños. No era Batman. Era su “niño”, Bruce,

 

.

 

-Creo que funcionará si hacemos que así sea.

 

.

 

Sonrió y miró por la ventana, pensativa. Él quería una respuesta, pero sabía que era mejor no presionarla. Siguió manejando en silencio.

 

.

 

Estaban entrando a la Baticueva cuando pasó. La mano de Selina se posó sobre la que él tenía en la palanca de cambios, dando un apretón suave. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, pero sus ojos brillaban igual de esperanzados que los suyos.

 

.

 

-Vamos a intentar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora.
> 
>  
> 
> PELIGRO SPOILERS
> 
> *”Tu seguridad aún apesta” es lo que dice Selina a Bruce cuando irrumpe en su casa la noche después de su “aventura” juntos en Gotham, escapando de los asesinos. Poco después de decir esto y charla un poco, se besan <3
> 
> *”Eres el chico más raro que he conocido”, es otra cosa que le dice ella, cuando lo ve entrenar su autodisciplina y control en la piscina de la mansión.
> 
> Ambas cosas ocurren en el canon de la serie, durante la primer temporada.
> 
> FIN PELIGRO SPOILERS
> 
> Esto fue originalmente subido a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, igual que los otros dos trabajos de esta colección. 
> 
> Un vistazo en primera fila a los inicios de Batman, y el día a día de Catwoman. Cómo buscan hallar el punto medio entre ser héroe y ladrona, sin dejar sus verdaderas identidades y emociones de lado.
> 
> Esto, como ya está dicho en los tags, es la segunda parte de “Ojo de Gato”, aunque no hace falta leerlo para comprender del todo, si sirve de algo.
> 
> Y como, siempre, además de desearles toda la suerte del mundo, les recuerdo:
> 
>  
> 
> Sin comentarios, no hay autoestima para autoras.
> 
> Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.
> 
> Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.
> 
> Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.
> 
> Salva el mundo: comenta.


End file.
